Pas toi
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: "Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !" Tels seront les derniers mots du commissaire. (Une petite fanfiction sur l'Unknown Movies 12 donc SPOILERS DE OUF. Bravo à Victor, à toute l'équipe et à François pour cet épisode de malade.)(Inspirée par M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel)
1. A sa merci

"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

J'en ai tellement besoin que j'en crèverais de savoir. Il est là, ce connard à la coupe iroquoise. Face à moi, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, mais il n'est pas à merci, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Non, c'est moi qui suis attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais fouillé dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour le traquer. Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

\- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à le tuer. Au moins. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou, dont les yeux brillent en pleine obscurité. Paradoxal pour un homme qui incarne le mal absolu. Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu empêcher mes hommes d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Les bonnes questions ? Comment ça les bonnes questions ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?"

Ce type est con, ou il le fait exprès ?

"Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Lui.

"Sans avoir..."

Mon encre.

"Quelqu'un."

Ma boussole.

"Il commence à comprendre.."

Non. Pitié. Pas lui. Tous sauf lui.

Quand tout le monde me tournait le dos, me disant que je devais oublier ce tueur cinéphile, lui était toujours là. Il avait toujours été là depuis son entrée à la police. A m'épauler, sans rien demander en retour. Il avait du respect pour moi, et j'avais confiance en lui. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et je ne serais plus rien sans lui.

Pitié. Pas lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Ma poitrine me brûle, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il fait froid dans cette cave et que je suis torse nu. J'ai envie de me lever, de jeter ma chaise dans sa face de démon mongolien et de l'écraser encore, et encore, et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est déjà au fond : un tas de merde.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Quoi ?

"C'est pas possible je..."

Je l'entends. Ce petit "clic" que je connais si bien.

Ce briquet.

SON briquet.

Je tourne la tête. Pitié non. Pas ça.

J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, prêt à exploser.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui j'avais le plus foi... celui que je croyais être le seul à me comprendre. Celui que je croyais être mon... ami.

Il m'avait trahi.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

Les souvenirs jaillissent dans ma tête. Toutes ces enquêtes auxquelles nous avions tous les deux participé. Tous ces afters une fois notre travail bouclé. Toute cette joie devant ce sentiment de travail accompli. Qu'il m'affichait en un sourire.

Tous ces mensonges.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Est-ce que... je te mettais trop à l'écart ? Est-ce que tu trouvais qu'on ne t'accordait pas suffisamment de mérite ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

Explique-moi. Explique-moi au moins putain. Pas comment tu as trouvé notre tueur, non... ça j'ai tilté. J'ai même alors réalisé comment notre cinéphile s'est procuré des explosifs. Tu es malin. Tellement malin. Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu es aux côtés de ce fou qui me fait face. Ne me dis pas qu'en fait... tu es tout simplement aussi fou que lui. Dis-moi. N'importe quoi.

_"ET SI JE..."_

Je me souviens. La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à ce moment-là putain ? Je t'en supplie dis-moi. Laisse-moi entendre ta voix pour la dernière fois.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

Oui. Tu as réussi ton coup. Je suis plus bas que terre, je ne suis plus rien. Car je ne suis rien sans lui, et je l'ai perdu. Alors j'ai tout perdu. Espoir. Dignité. Principe. J'oublie tout. Laisse-moi vivre. Par pitié. Au moins suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse savoir. Pourquoi.

Je supplie une dernière fois, avant qu'une balle ne traverse mon abdomen. Me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ca me fait mal, mais pas autant que de réaliser que pendant quelques secondes, j'avais espérer que sous mes suppliques tu me serais venu en aide. Et non. Cette balle m'a bien touché. Et tu ne bouges pas de derrière ton mur.

Alors je lève les yeux vers ceux de mon bourreau. Hors de question de baisser le regard face à ce connard. Et soudain je vois.

Je vois sa main tremblante, son visage fermé.

Je souris. Il me tire dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois...

Je meurs avec le sourire. Parce qu'au final je n'ai pas perdu.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


	2. A ma merci

"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

Il en a tellement besoin qu'il crèverait de savoir. Il est là, ce prétentieux à barbe. A ma merci, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, mais il n'est pas face à moi, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Non, il est juste attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais soigné dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire... Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

\- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à tuer. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou, dont les yeux s'assombrissent en pleine lumière. Paradoxal pour un homme qui incarne le bien absolu. Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Oui. Les bonnes questions.

M'enfin, je n'aurai pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir avec un abruti. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui explique tout ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?

\- Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Ah.

"Sans avoir..."

Ca y est.

"Quelqu'un."

Il réalise...

"Il commence à comprendre..."

Le commissaire et son acolyte. Le commissaire et son bras droit.

Toujours là, tous les deux, à combattre le crime. Seuls contre le reste du monde. Liés par le respect et la confiance. A s'entraider pour dépasser leurs limites. Le commissaire n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et il ne sera plus rien sans lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Un rictus reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Je le sentais en train de se décomposer, je sentais son envie de se lever, de jeter la chaise... Et c'est tellement drôle putain. Il perd toute crédibilité, il n'est plus rien. Il n'a même pas compris. Et c'est peut-être ça qui m'empêche de rire. Avouez qu'il y a quelque chose de dramatique là-dessous. Il n'a même pas compris.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Attends, je vais te le dire.

"C'est pas possible je..."

CLIC.

...

...

Ce briquet.

MON briquet.

Je sens son regard qui se tourne vers moi.

J'annihile une bouffée de cigarette, la fumée chaude court le long de ma gorge. Je me sens si bien, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui il avait le plus foi... celui qu'il croyait être le seul à le comprendre. Celui qu'il croyait être son... ami.

Je l'avais trahi.

Et Dieu ce que ça fait du bien.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

J'ai de la dignité mon gars. C'est pour cela que je ne te regarderais pas t'enfoncer encore plus bas que terre. En l'hommage au "respect" que j'avais pour toi.

Enfin... si on peut appeler ça du respect...

Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où je t'ai menti...

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprends toujours pas. Pas très futé pour un commissaire. Grand, très grand commissaire. Si charismatique, si sûr de lui. Moi, si petit, si minable en comparaison. Et à toujours faire le plus de travail. Sans qu'on ne m'accorde le moindre mérite. Tout est de sa faute.

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

Et si. Moi. Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi ? Que tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps ? Que dès le moment où j'ai vu ton inexplicable fascination pour ce tueur, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé le moyen de te faire perdre ? Le moyen de prouver au monde que je n'étais pas un incapable ? Que j'étais plus que ton ombre ? Non. Je ne te dirais rien. Je préfère que tu partes avec la même niaiserie que cet idiot à la coupe iroquoise, de croire que je suis tout simplement aussi fou que lui.

"ET SI JE..."

Je me souviens. La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé. J'allais te dire... J'allais te prouver... Je suis bien mieux que toi, connard. C'est vraiment bête qu'il faille que tu sois attaché sur cette chaise pour t'en rendre compte. Je t'en supplie, meurs.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

Oui. J'ai réussi mon coup. Il est plus bas que terre, il n'est plus rien. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas voir ça de mes propres yeux, mais j'ai peur que mon enthousiasme se voit sur mon visage, et que le tueur découvre mes véritables intentions. Et puis, si je le voyais ainsi à mes pieds, je pense que je résisterai pas à l'envie de l'achever de mes mains. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Mes mains doivent justement rester propres. Parce que...

Soudain j'entends la détonation. Mon coeur bat plus fort, plus vite dans ma poitrine. Me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ca me fait mal, mais pas autant que de réaliser que je ne pourrais pas voir le dernier regard du commissaire. Et qu'il ne pourra pas voir mon sourire de vainqueur.

La suite sera tellement plus simple.

Détruire ensuite le tueur sera un jeu d'enfant.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


	3. A MA merci !

"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

Il en a tellement besoin qu'il crèverait de savoir. Il est là, ce prétentieux à barbe. A ma merci, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, face à moi, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais soigné dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour faire ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire... Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

\- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à me tuer. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou... Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Oui. Les bonnes questions.

M'enfin, je n'aurai pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir avec un abruti. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui explique tout ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?"

C'est vrai tiens... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

"Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

Admets-le mec. Tu ne fais pas ça pour le bien... Non... Il y a autre chose...

"Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Je me demande...

"Sans avoir..."

...ce ne serait pas plutôt l'autre...

"Quelqu'un."

...qui était obsédé par moi ?

"Il commence à comprendre..."

Le commissaire et son acolyte. Le commissaire et son bras droit.

Toujours là, tous les deux, à combattre le crime. Seuls contre le reste du monde. Liés par le respect et la confiance. A s'entraider pour dépasser leurs limites. Le commissaire n'aurait jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et il ne sera plus rien sans lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Oh, il n'a pas compris. Ce n'était pas lui le cerveau dans toute cette histoire en fait. Je me demande même si en réalité ce n'était pas plutôt son acolyte. Il adore le cinéma après tout, peut-être que la fascination qu'il a pour moi s'est transmise chez le commissaire... Allez savoir.

C'est triste comme histoire. C'est même pathétique je dirais. Le commissaire a l'air si ridicule.

Un tas de merde.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Dire que pour une fois j'ai les mains propres...

"C'est pas possible je..."

Je l'entends. Ce petit "clic"de briquet.

Son briquet.

Je vois le commissaire qui tourne la tête. Qui se décompose.

Oh non. Pitié non. Pas ça.

Le voir ainsi m'énerve. J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, prêt à exploser.

Mais je dis calmement :

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

M'enfin... compliqué ? Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui il avait le plus foi... celui qu'il croyait être le seul à le comprendre. Celui qu'il croyait être son... ami.

Il l'avait trahi.

Je tenais là ma plus belle des revanches, servie sur un plateau d'argent. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

Je vois sa dignité à lui, qui fond comme neige au soleil. Oh non, c'est beaucoup trop simple.

C'est beaucoup trop simple qu'il soit ainsi écrasé face à tous ces mensonges.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Ne cherche pas. Ne cherche pas putain. Toi, tu cherches toujours à réfléchir, à justifier, toi et ton petit cerveau. Tu te crois malin. Tellement malin. Grand, très grand commissaire. Si charismatique, si sûr de lui. Et moi, si minable en comparaison. Qui ne serait rien d'autre qu'un tueur. Un tueur fou. Mais je devrais te remercier car grâce à toi je n'ai jamais été aussi productif.

Oui.

Tout est de ta faute.

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

C'est pas possible, na na na. Pas toi, na na na. Tu veux que je t'expliques quoi ? Que tout était prévu depuis bien longtemps ? Que dès le moment où j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le méchant dans l'histoire, j'ai tout calculé pour que tu sois à mes pieds, là, maintenant ? Pour que tu comprennes que je n'étais pas un incapable ? Que je ne suis pas que ton ombre ? Et que cet informateur venu de nulle part était un cadeau du ciel ?

Non. Non je ne le ferais pas.

"ET SI JE..."

Je me souviens. Il me l'a dit.

Cet idiot qui fume lentement sa cigarette dans l'ombre. Il me l'a dit. Je l'ai cru. Je le crois encore aujourd'hui, mais je tiens quand même la distance, on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un qui trahit une fois peut très bien recommencer. On ne se refait, pute un jour, pute toujours.

Pour l'instant, ça me rassure qu'il soit à mes côtés. Parce que toi, t'es en train de me lâcher. T'es en train de me supplier.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

J'arrive pas y croire. Oui c'est vrai, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. Oui c'est vrai, je voulais te voir plus bas que terre. Mais pas aussi rapidement. Pas aussi facilement. Tu me dégoûtes putain. Tu as perdu. Tu as tout perdu. Espoir. Dignité. Principe. J'aurai aimer te laisser vivre, au moins suffisamment longtemps pour te voir te battre encore. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Mais non, ça y est, tu n'es plus qu'une loque. Je suis en colère, je n'ai qu'une envie à présent, c'est de vider mon chargeur sur toi. Et pourtant...

Je te colle une balle à l'abdomen, me déchirant de l'intérieur. Je vois la surprise sur ton visage, comme si pendant quelques secondes tu avais espéré que sous tes suppliques quelqu'un te serait venu en aide. Qui ? Lui ? Moi ? Non, je n'aurais pas abandonné si aisément. Pas comme toi. Merde.

Alors il lève les yeux vers moi. Au moins il est encore hors de question de baisser le regard face à moi. Et soudain il voit.

Il voit ma main tremblante, mon visage fermé.

Il voit ma rage, ma déception. Ma colère. Ma haine. Ma tristesse.

Il me sourit. Je tire, une fois, deux fois, trois...

Il meurt avec le sourire. Il sait.

Parce qu'au final je suis en train de perdre.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


End file.
